A New Dawning of Consciousness
by Stormprime22
Summary: Two best friends get pulled into the world of Transformers without even knowing it. Scientists are reshaping the world, the machines are rising up. What will happen to humans?


Words of Hope

Hi, my name is Annabelle Thompson. Not the great of a name right? I always thought so. Anyway this is my story, about on one Friday afternoon, my life changed. For good.

Let's start off by saying that I am in High School. Most people think of high school as rough, and not taken seriously, and it's true! Some students just don't care about education. Me? I couldn't imagine a life without school, or technology for that matter. By now you probably have figured out that I am a nerdy young teenager near the end of my Sophomore year, and yes, I love learning and school! Also I must say though, my life is terribly boring. I am not kidding, if you wrote a book about my life today it would go like this. First, I get up and go to school. Next, I do my classes, third I either have voice or violin lessons after school, or track. After all that I get home, do my homework and go to bed. Yup, that's my life folks, and it's not that interesting.

My appearance is all but intimidating. I am five feet tall, and have long brown hair, and blue eyes, but everyone knows that if you hurt one of my friends I will personally kick you all the way to the moon. I always say to people either "Big things come in small packages" or "I am not a child Madame I am simply a midget with bad habits!"

Also, something strange, but normal about me is that I am a _huge _fangirl regarding almost anything in the category Star Wars and above. I love Harry Potter, Sherlock, Lord of the Rings, and most of all, Transformers! I got addicted to it a few years ago when I saw the first Michael Bay movie on TV. After that, I have never stopped loving the bots, meaning Autobots of course. Then after that I had the urge to drag my friends into the series! Now all we talk about is the transformers! Now you know about me, let's begin.

It started on a surprisingly warm Friday afternoon in the beginning of May. My friend, Zoe and I just finished our track session and were sweating up storms. We staggered into the girl's locker room, and I bagged my head against my locker, panting heavily. Zoe sat slowly down next to me and laid down on the bench.

"Why, Annabelle why would he make us run four miles?!" she cried out exhausted. I shook my head and sat down on the floor next to her, shakily grabbing my water bottle from in my backpack.  
"I do not know Zoe, all I know right now is that I am tired, have a bottle full of water, and feel something sticky and gooey in the back of my throat!" I coughed. We both laid there in those spots for the next few minutes and then finally caught our breath. Suddenly, and as usual Zoe jumped up in excitement remembering our plans we had this evening.

"SLEEPOVER ANNABELLE SLEEPOVER!" she cried in glee and started to change quickly. I raised my hand and mumbled a few words and then dropped my hand over my forehand, sighing. 'Oh joy,' I thought dully… 'Now I get to babysit my best friend.' And when I say baby sit I literally mean babysitting. My friends are sometimes so immature I baby sit them. I don't mind it but it can get annoying. Not that I am saying I am perfect, because I am just as bad sometimes. When you are excited about something you do stupid things. And since we are teenagers we do stupid things, times two.

"Alright," I said slowly getting changed and grabbing my backpack. "Let's go."

We started to walk to my car in the parking lot and then something caught my eye. A blue and red semi and an emergency hummer were pulling in across the street into the military training sight. And yes, in my town we have a National Guard, and they train across the street from the school. I always thought it was cool to see them walk into the grounds and were slowly followed by their drill sergeant in a car.

The first thought that went through my head was. 'Oh the recruits are probably just training for the military, and nice cars.' But then a split second later my nerd mind took over, and I freaked out.

"OH MY GOSH ZOE! IT LOOKS LIKE THE TRANSFORMERS!" and I started to dance around. Zoe gave me a weird look then I turned her head towards to vehicles. I heard her gasp and we both started to fangirl it out.

"Ok… calm down… calm down. Let's think this through. First, let's go to my house and relax. Then we can come back later equipped and ready to investigate the area Watson." I said in a British accent. Zoe laughed and nodded. We then quickly rushed into my car and sped to my house, (surprisingly I didn't get a ticket!)

When we arrived to my house, the first thing I did was google transformers, because it's just a habit I do now, but when I did it, nothing showed up. I titled my head to one side and my mouth dropped.

"Ok then…" I said quietly to myself. "Let's refresh the page…" I did just that and nothing changed.

"Odd…" I said to myself and rushed downstairs to my Wi-Fi box. I checked it and it seemed to be working just fine.

"Umm Zoe!" I called to my friend upstairs who was currently eating some snack.

"Yeah!" she called back to me.  
"You better come to my room, there is something wrong with the computer."

"Ok…" she shouted back.

I quickly ran up to my room and tried everything known possible to my computer. I checked for viruses etc. When Zoe finally reached my room, I was going through a nervous breakdown.

"Zoe…" I said quietly. "Do me a favor and look up Transformers online." I said in an angered soft voice. She nodded slowly and looked up The Transformers and nothing showed up.

"What's going on Annabelle?" she said in a scared voice. I shrugged my shoulders and then started to pace the room with my hand behind my back.

"I think somehow… we are in an alternate universe," I said livid voice.

"What?!" she whimpered, and I nodded slowly.

"Yup, and I think that we were transported without our conscious knowing about it," I said quietly.

"So what are we going to do…" she whispered. I looked up from staring at my shoes and sighed.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens," I said with confidence.

AUTOBOTSROLLOUT

When Monday finally came around Zoe and I were still scared. Our first period was Math and I was happy. Just doing something with equations calms me down. As we were walking down the hall, I noticed three familiar looking students at the end. I shook my head and told myself it couldn't be them. When Zoe and I were seated in my classroom my teacher came to the front of the room.

"Class I want to introduce a few new students to the class. Everyone meet Jackson Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquival they just moved from Jasper Nevada a week ago and now are a part of classroom."

I swear I saw black dots everywhere and my mouth dropped. Then I heard Zoe faint next to me.


End file.
